


OPERATION: WALL

by mNakahara98



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Actor Hugh Jackman, Actor Ryan Reynolds, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brie Larson - Freeform, Celebrities as Voice Actors, Celebrity Fancasting, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Cree Summer, Elizabeth Olsen - Freeform, For Teens Next Door, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Jude law - Freeform, Katherine Langford - Freeform, Method Man - Freeform, Other, Pom Klementief, Screenplay/Script Format, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Teens Next Door AU, Ty Simpkins - Freeform, anthony hopkins - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, scarlett johansson - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: Short fic for TND AU. Teens Next Door struggled to get the money because they were out of it. They needed the donations and other contributions to use to support Kids Next Door who are assigned to help the poor and orphans so they can enjoy Christmas.
Relationships: Chad Dickson & Nigel Uno, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr./Abigail Lincoln, Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Kudos: 3





	OPERATION: WALL

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant for fun and as for Christmas Special^^

Wally: We’re OUT OF MONEY!!

Kuki: Why is that a bad news...?

Hoagie: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

Kuki: We don’t get to buy rainbow monkeys?

Wally: No! Worse than that!

Kuki: Numbuh 86 will kill us for using all money meant for the donation on the Cadets Next Door recruitments?  
  
Hoagie: EVEN WORSE THAN THAT!

Kuki: Then what?!

Hoagie: Don’t you see?! NO OPERATIONS! NO EPISODES—

[Screen buzzed for brief seconds, until it reveals the Voice Actors of Teens Next Door in the studio.]

Ryan Reynolds: NO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!

Hugh Jackman: Oh crud, now we’re back to the REAL WORLD!!

Pom Klementief: ...... *cries* WAAAAAAHHH!!

Hugh Jackman: *looks around, noticed there are no staff around* WHERE THE CRUD IS EVERYBODY?!

Cree Summer: Well Mista Lok—I mean, Numbuh 1... any idea to save our show?

Tom Hiddleston: Well, team. I’m afraid we have to find temporary...... *dramatic sigh*... job.

Ryan Reynold, Pom Klementief, Hugh Jackman & Cree Summer: *GASSSSP*

_*live action intro time with TND theme*_

_Cree Summer: *somersault backward and on her spot with martial arts move*_

_Hugh Jackman: *somersault from the side with his katana sword, now on the opposite of Cree*_

_Pom Klementief: *spins around with flowers and jumps next to Wally with iPhone*_

_Ryan Reynolds: *wearing a FUCKING Deadpool outfit, GASPED as he went off-screen, then back to Steampunk outfit and stood next to Cree with thumb up*_

_Tom Hiddleston: *appears with rocket boots, red and black theme of Loki outfit and stood in the middle with peace signs*_

_“TEENS NEXT DOOR”*_

Tom Hiddleston: Alright, I know we haven’t get enough budget since the last episode of a season, it’s no one’ fault here....

Ryan Reynolds: We’re not gonna say any names here... *quietly* Wolverine..

Hugh Jackman: *flabbergasted*

Tom Hiddleston: Now does anyone can come up with ideas?

Pom Klementieff: Oh~! How about Car Wash~?! Or Rainbow Monkey reforming~?!

Tom Hiddleston: This CN studio, Pom... we are far from those type of works....

Ryan Reynolds: How about billboard advertising TND?

Hugh Jackman: We can’t afford that...

Cree Summer: Haven’t y’all remember what we looked up to?!

[and it shows them watching old series of Kids Next Door]

Cree Summer: Good times.... gooooood times~

Pom Klementief: How about we dress ourselves as not a TND but as our old times as KND~? And go to ComicCon to advertise~

Method Man *Creed Summer*: *entered* Y’all pathetic kid wannabes, Maurice and Chad’s here...

Chadwick Boseman (Numbuh 9/Maurice): *enters* so what did we miss...~?

Sebastian Stan (Chad/Numbuh 274): Clearly we can’t continue our TND show and needs more money to save it...

Ryan Reynolds: *his stomach grumbled* Now I’m hungry.....

Tom Hiddleston: .... let’s go to Numbuh 19th’s bakery.

[shows logo of TND then to next scene where they are seen enjoying cakes given by...]

Chris Evans (Numbuh 19th Century): So you all can’t figure out how to bring the show back...?

Tom Hiddleston: Yes...

Chris Evans: Be hurry otherwise Numbuh 86 will—*hears the door kicked open*—be sour....

Scarlet Johansson (Numbuh 86): The show is WHAT!

Jeremy Renner (Numbuh 60): Sorry... I tried to stop her but she was hella fast...... can I get some ice cream..?

Chris Evans: Yeah, sure.

Elizabeth Olsen (Lizzie): NIGIE!!

Hugh Jackman: ... She looks better than original...

Elizabeth Olsen: I HEARD THAT!

Ty Simpkins (Lee/Numbuh 84) & Katherine Langford (Sonia/Numbuh 83): Numbuh Oneeeeeee!! *hugs him*

Tom Hiddleston: Okay, so most operatives heard what happened....

Tom Holland (Joey Beetles): Wallyyyyyy!! *hugs him*

Brie Larson (Rachel/Numbuh 362): *entered the cake shop* Team! I’ve got here as fast as I could.

Tom Hiddleston: Numbuh 362, ma’am. *salutes*

Brie Larson: Well, Teens Next Door. Do you all realize this thing is entirely recorded livestream in Utube?

TND VAs: ........ OHHHH.

Brie Larson: Meaning our show is saved by billions of people watching us..

*aaaand back to the animation*

Nigel: Now we got all moneys back thanks to our fans... the show is saved. Well... for now.

Kuki: Oh look~! We got Christmas gifts from Teens Next Door Fans~! *opens some, gasped in delight* We got more snacks~! Donated goods~! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL EDITIONS OF RAINBOW MONKEY~!! *squeals*

Abby: *looks at box of candy canes and other Christmas sweets* Numbuh 5 say we gotta get these for Kids Next Door~

Hoagie: *waved to the camera* Thanks for watching us, everyone~! Merry Christmas~!

*aaaand the ending credits show*

Anthony Hopkins (Grandfather Uno); ...... Is this.... a ... cafeteria....? It’s.... smaller.... than I... remember...~

Chris Hemsworth (Monty Uno/Numbuh 0): Oh~! Pappy~! I didn’t know you’re here for a visit~!

Jude Law (Father/Benedict Uno): *sits next to Christ Hemsworth* ..... I hate everyone....

**Author's Note:**

> VA fan casting for Teens Next Door
> 
> Tom Hiddleston - Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1  
> Ryan Reynolds - Hoagie Gilligan Jr/Numbuh 2  
> Pom Klementief - Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3  
> Hugh Jackman - Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4  
> Cree Summer - Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 (BECAUSE IT'S CREE SUMMER!!!)
> 
> Also, god bless you, Chadwick Boseman...


End file.
